Sandcastles and Waves
by SuperWhoLock94
Summary: Dean and Cas go to the beach and Cas discovers new things.


Dean drove the Impala up to the dock. Castiel sat in the passenger seat with his hair whipping gently in the sea breeze coming through the window. His eyes scanned the beach, looking at the birds and watching the waves lick the sand. He watched as a small smile graced Castiel's features, who was now his husband. Dean had been to the beach once or twice, when they were on the road or when he went to go visit Sam at school, going to the small lake nearby.

But Cas had never gone, always staying in Lawrence. Dean had insisted that they take a road trip and the first place that they would go would be the beach. He would show him how it felt to have the sand between your toes, the feel of water coming up your legs, how to spot shells, and of course make sandcastles.

Dean grabbed the bag out of the back seat and the towels. He got out of the car and headed straight for the only part of the beach that seemed to be untouched. The sand was smooth and almost white looking. Dean closed his eyes and felt the breeze against his face, the smell of salt and brine strong in the wind. He felt Cas' hand entwine with his and a new calmness swept over him; one that wasn't brought on by the scenery.

"What is it that you do at the beach, Dean?"

"You become a kid. It's really the only way I was ever a kid."

Castiel stayed quiet as he thought about Dean as a child. Again, a smile appeared on his face as he looked at Dean. The green-eyed man stared back at him and then grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the beach.

"Come on, Cas. Enough talk for now. Right now, this is what's important. Here, right now."

Dean set up the chair they had brought with and sat the bag and towels in it. He dug around for a minute, with Castiel looking at him and his head tilted. He then straightened back up with a pale and shovel in his hands. Castiel had never looked more confused.

"Cas, these things are all that you need when making a sand castle."

"How can a castle be made out of sand, Dean?"

"Just watch." A soft sounding laugh escaped his lips as he bent down to show Castiel how it worked. Dean scooped up a pile of sand and put it in the bucket. Then he went and put in a small amount water to join the sand.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It helps make the sand a little bit more firm when building. Then you pack it full of sand then when its full and leveled off, you flip it over really fast then you have a part of a castle."

Castiel watched as Dean finished filling the bucket and then turned it over, revealing a perfect mound of sand. He reached for the bucket and repeated everything that Dean did. He played with the sand, letting it fall through his fingers. Dean watched with wonder as he watched the man he loved discovering things he had never felt or seen before. He sifted the sand and then put it in the bucket. He filled the bucket and then packed it tight, leveling it off with the shovel. He lifted the bucket and flipped it but what happened sent Dean rolling back in the sand, laughing while holding his stomach. Castiel's hands and feet were covered in sand, the bucket half sitting on the mound of sand. Dean wiped the tears from his face and looked at Castiel but saw that he looked hurt and disappointed. Dean sat back up, grabbing Castiel's hands, and put them in his own. Holding both of his hands in one, Dean used his other to grab Castiel's chin and force him to look at him. The blue eyes were hurt and worried, watching Dean with confusion.

"Cas, it's alright. Not everyone can get it in one shot. This is your first time. Maybe it wasn't packed tight enough or not enough water or too much water. Things happen." He was still avoiding Dean's eyes. "Babe, please. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Here." Dean grabbed him and lifted him off the ground and started towing him towards the water.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Cas, the beach isn't all about sandcastles and catching the perfect wave. It's about letting loose, having fun, and relaxing. You don't have to worry about not doing everything perfect. Just relax." With that said, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and leant his head down, meeting his lips with the soft pink ones. He could feel his body reacting, a fluttering sensation within his stomach, his cheeks growing warm, and blood rushing south. Castiel's hands reached up and entwined themselves in Dean's short dirty blonde hair. Their lips move together and Dean ran his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip. A small moan escaped Castiel's lips and Dean couldn't help but smile. He wanted to explore Castiel's mouth more but the need for air became too great. They detached themselves from each other and Castiel tucked his forehead into the crook of Dean's neck. They watched as the sun started to turn the beach and the waves a range of colors from orange to purple.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Can we come back tomorrow?"

Dean smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. He wanted that and more, but right now, the night was approaching and it was going to be there first as a married couple. He turned back to the sunset and felt it warm his face.

"Of course, Cas."


End file.
